diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Komori
Hikari Komori(小森ひかり)is the main character of Diabolik Lovers.Since she was going to study in Ryoutei Academy,the school offered her a place to live which is the Sakamaki Household,and unknown to her knowledge that the Sakamaki Household are filled with supernatural creatures,although,she accepted the offer. "Every weakness has it's own strength"-Hikari Komori Appearance Hikari is a beautiful girl.She has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders and with her bangs that are parted in the side.Sometimes,she puts her hair into a ponytail and clips the half of her bangs that are in parted in the side with two red clips.Her eyes are a light glistening sherbet pink color. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline.She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow.The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath.She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Her usual default outfit consists of white colored shirt underneath a gray hoodie,along with city shorts,red rubber shoes and crew length socks.She also wears it with her light blue watch,pendulum and half finger glove that she wears in her left hand. Her assassin attire consists of a blue shirt along with black leggings,brown belt and white boots.She also wears it with her two half finger gloves,some two white handkerchiefs tied in her elbow and her pendulum. Personality Hikari is a joyful and brave girl.She is a sweet,caring and kind-hearted girl who can't turn a blindeye to someone who needs help.She is shown to be fond and amazed of supernatural creatures,and this edge of hers was shown when the Sakamaki brothers revealed that they are vampires.She is also shown to be extremely competitive and determined when it comes to fights and challenges,she also never backs down to a challenge.Since she can handle her own fight,she often puts herself in danger which makes others worry for her.She is an intelligent individual and one of the quickest-thinking characters who often analyzes the situation easily with great ease and accuracy.She also sometimes turn into her comedic side to make someone sad,happy.She also isn't afraid of trying to go beyond her limit becuase she believes that a person who goes beyond their limit,that person will achieve something that is beyond her limit,although that person must use it in the right way.She also believes that not all supernatural creatures are bad ones,since she've met some good ones when she was a kid. Being an assassin,she is very humble of her abilities and knows her limit.She still stays her natural self even if she's in her assassin mode.She also doesn't underestimate her enemy,especially when she doesnt know what the enemy is capable of. However,despite her positive side she can turn into her dark side-deadly,violent,bloodthirsty and wont hesitate to kill,and her inner powers will also react.This was shown her rage outbursted in a battle with the Crown Organization. Relationships Rie Komori Rie is Hikari's adoptive mother.Even if Hikari isn't her real daughter,she still treats her as one.She is very caring,loving and protective to Hikari and Hiko. Hiko Komori Hiko is Hikari's adoptive brother and Rie's son.He is shown to be overprotective and loving to his mother and sister.Acknowledging that Hikari isn't her real sister makes him feel comfortable,since he sees her as his special someone and loves her. Michiko Yudaina Michiko is Hikari's biological mother.Nothing much is known about them,although,it is shown that Michiko loves her daughter so much,that she risked her life to save her. Ryota Yudaina coming soon. Bisky Ushikubo Bisky is Hikari's childhood friend and mentor.It is apparent that Hikari shows deep respect for Bisky as a friend and mentor.She is shown to be very overprotective of the ones she care for especially Hikari and Aina.They first met when Hikari was lost in the forest. Lulu Lulu appears to be Hikari's human-spirit guardian and childhood friend.Lulu was summoned by Michiko after she died to watch over Hikari.Lulu and Hikari shows a true friend and family-like relationship with each other to the point that Lulu almost risked her life for her sake. Aina Ushikubo Aina is Hikari's youngest friend among all of her friends and Bisky's young sister.They first met when Bisky introduced Aina to Hikari. History Hikari's family died in the hands of the Crown Organization and the only remaining survivors are her and her grandmother.Before her mother died,she summoned a human-spirit,named Lucilia or Lulu for short,to watch over Hikari.Her grandmother took her at Harmony Island to take a break about what happened.A few days later,her grandmother thought that if Hikari is with her,her life will be in danger.She told Lulu to take her away from her and never tell a thing about anything that has happened and to forget everything about her grandmother.So then,her grandmother left Harmony Island.Lulu thought of an idea,so,she left her in a tree near the church,hoping for someone to adopt her.Finally,after a few minutes,a woman named Rie Komori adopted her.When Hikari grew up,she finally met Lulu who is only visible to her adopted family and some.Lulu and her developed a good relationship with each other.One day,Hiko,her adoptive brother,heard some students talking about Hikari,who they think is adopted.Hiko asked her mother if what they say is true,but,his mother denies it.Hikari overheard what they were talking about and decided to ask her mother directly.She asked if she was really adopted,and her mother denies at first and tells her the truth later on.She accepts her current situation and is not having any grudge to her adoptive family or either her biological family.She asks Lulu if why did her parents left her in that place,and Lulu said "Im sorry,I promised not to tell you about the truth".Hikari actually felt sad,but she understand her.When she is older enough she started to consent her mother if she can travel because she wanted to know more,and her mother agrees.So,she started travelling for one month and started to enhance her strength.When she was 10,a man named Yuu offered her a part-time job,which is being an assassin. more coming soon. Story coming soon. Quotes #(to Lulu)"Sometimes,people judge others by they're outer core,and rarely did they judge people by they're inner core" #(to Bisky)"I just want to know more,hurting myself or others isn't a part of it" #(to Aina)"Life isn't a game whether you want to live again or not,that's why you must treasure it since your just a kid,live the way you want to,but make sure that way....is the right way" #(to Subaru Sakamaki)"Anger doesn't answer anything" #"Sometimes,the person has the biggest smile,has the biggest frown that is masked only by that smile" #(to Shu Sakamaki)"It's better to have at least someone by your side than completely shutting off your world" #(to Yuma Mukami)"Crying doesn't make you weak" #(to Snaperoid)"Giving up is not my thing" #(to Ayato Sakamaki)"I may have been an assassin,but,we only capture bad ones,and the way we treat ourselves with others is just the same...for short it's a win-win for us" #(to young Ayato Sakamaki)"Remember,believing is one of the keys to great sucession" #(to Lulu)"Why should I be afraid of vampires?...I may be human,i'm imperfect and not that strong,but sometimes things differ.You just need to carry a full sack of braveness,mixed with positivity and joy with you all the time." #"Sometimes,I know that im quite stupid for making wrong decisions,but......i'm just human......I make mistakes too." Abilities Ever since Hikari was a kid,she already posessess abilities that are similar to a strong adult. 1.Chapter 7 Mask Chapter 7 Mask was formerly known as,The Masked Dragon.It is also known as Ch7M for short.This power of hers summons a dragon who posessess her body and actions the way it would want to.However,there are some things that is troubled because of this power.First,you can't feel the presence of a living person in Hikari's body,except a presence of a dragon,that's why you need to tame the dragon and calm it down,so that Hikari will be back in her body again.Although,she uses this ability of hers only when the situation is really tough. Strength Hikari has increased physical and mental strength which she inherited from her family.She had also displayed her strength on some occasions.Before she ever became an assassin,she was already seen to be strong even at the age of 3. Endurance Hikari can bear intense physical pain even when not using any small pain barrier in her body.An excellent example was when an enemy intensely fractured her right arm and she still continued to move efficiently,as if nothing has happened to her body. Agility Hikari is able to attack in any direction and even move into the enemy's blind spot.In terms of defense and attacks,she takes advantage of her agility to do so.Although,she can't balance herself that well,she can still balance her agility in the right way.She also has great reflexes which helps her to save her energy for the next fights. Flexibility Her body is quite flexible which helps her to dodge some of the enemy's attacks.The reason is because Bisky taught her how to make her body flexible. Other Abilities As part of being an assassin,she was trained by Yuu in being one of the greatest assassin.He trained her in martial arts like Karate and Kung Fu.Although,she already mastered them ever since she was 3 years old and havent been an assassin yet. She also knows some few assassination techniques that she learned from Yuu. Trivia -When Hikari was 10,her part-time job was being an assassin in a company called Assassination YI and it is also government supported.She resigned at the age of 15. -Hikari always carry her pendulum and portable knife,anytime and anywhere. -She is part of the Sports Club. -She is scared of spiders. -Hikari's biological name is Megumi Yudaina. -Her name means light. -Hikari earned 35 billion yen because of her job which she took for 5 years only. -Her animal image is a dragon. -She has never been bitten by a vampire. -According to Yuu,Hikari is one of the skilled and talented assassin he ever trained. -When she was 6 years old,she was mistaken to be a member of the Crown Organization because of her strength. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Other Category:Alive Category:Daughters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Assassins Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters